The Secret Life of Akane Ichijouji
by Gaia Lao
Summary: COMPLETE! (Finally!) Ken’s daughter has a secret hobby, but what happens when Ken discovers what it is? (This goes out to all you closet fanfic writers. :) )
1. Busted

The Secret Life of Akane Ichijouji

Disclaimer: It's not midnight here yet; this still counts as my 1-year anniversary update!  (G: What does that have to do with the disclaimer?) Um, nothing I guess. ^_^;;; Oh, and Digimon's not mine.

A/N: For this story, I'm naming Ken's kids Akane, Sammy, and Koro. (Thanks for the last one, Settiai.)  Also, this was started a while back ago when FFN actually told the number of reviews in a fanfic's summary.  

BTW, this story's dedicated to anyone who knows what it's like to be a closet fanfic writer. ;-)

***

Chapter 1 - Busted

It was just another average night at the Ichijouji household.  Ken had come back home late from work, Yolei had scolded him because his dinner had gotten cold, the kids snuck out of kitchen before their mom had another fit…the usual.

And as usual, fourteen-year-old Akane Ichijouji shut herself up in her room after taking special care that her brothers were preoccupied with something else, whether it was doing homework or chasing around the family's digimon.

The indigo-haired girl went online as soon as her computer was booted up and typed in the address of the web page she made sure to visit whenever she had the chance to be alone. 

"www.fanfiction.net"

Even before the site had fully loaded, she clicked on the button that would lead her to the Anime section and then the one to the Digimon category.  Scrolling through pages and pages of stories, she spied the one she was looking for-- 

Yolei's Reward by Kaiser'slittleprincess

Summary: How does Ken reward his wife after a hard day's work?  Read to find out. *LEMON*

--another of the many stories she had written late at night after her family had gone to bed.

She stole a quick glance at the number of reviews before clicking on the link to open them.

15 Reviews

Not bad for a story that's only been up for twenty hours.

She rapped her fingers on the desk in excited anticipation as the reviews page loaded.

'Let's see what my loyal readers have to say this time,' she thought smugly to herself.

After what seemed like eons to the glass-wearing girl, the page finally loaded, and she quietly read the reviews to herself.

xxxlemonygirlxxx 

wow, that lemon was sour alright, but really sweeeet 2.  WRITE MORE!!!!!!!

KenXYoleiluvr 

that was gr8, kep writing more.

Ken's­­_gurl656 

cool loved it put up another chapter.

Akane was about to read more of the reviews for her story when she heard a knock on her door that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"Akane, honey, you there?  It's me, dad.  Can I come in?"

Oh shoot!

Aloud, the oldest of the Ichijouji children replied in as calm a voice as she could muster, "Oh, yeah, sure Dad, in a sec." 

She immediately moved her cursor over to the upper corner of the page to close it, but just when it was mere centimeters away, Akane found that her cursor wouldn't move anymore.

"What the—oh crud!"

She tried to move her mouse around and typed some commands on her keyboard, but it was no use—Her computer had officially frozen.

"Is everything all right in there, Akane?  Maybe I can help."  

Before the girl could object, Ken had opened the door and walked in.

'Darnnit! Why couldn't I have asked for a lock on my door?' Akane thought to herself in a panic. 'No time for regrets now; I gotta think of something.' 

Her eyes alighted on the power switch of her monitor.

'Of course!' Akane instantly hit the switch, and her screen went black.  Sighing in relief she leaned back against her chair.

"Akane," Ken's voice boomed over her shoulder.

Uh oh. 

"What was that you were reading?" he asked, glaring at the black screen.

A drop of sweat trickled down the back of her neck as she turned around to face her father.  "Um, nothing important, Dad, really…heh, heh," she answered nervously.

Something told Ken that this was anything but unimportant.  He didn't become a detective for nothing.  "Akane, turn the monitor back on," he commanded.

'Oh, man, I'm in trouble now.'  The longhaired girl thought of a number of ways to get out of this, but with her former genius father's observant eye on her, none of them would have worked.

Sighing in defeat, she raised a shaky hand and switched on the monitor.  

Akane nervously drummed her fingers on her leg as her father read what was on the screen over her shoulder.

After an agonizingly long moment of silence between them, Ken ordered her sternly, "Akane, restart your computer and show me where you got this from."

A jolt ran up the girl's spine.  She was in for it now.

Timidly, she did as she was commanded, all the while feeling her father's gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

After a several excruciating minutes, Akane managed to get back online and went through the same process as before to get to the page of reviews.

However, right before she could open up the page, Ken put a cold hand on hers and stopped her.

"Wait.  Let me read this," he said gravely, tapping the screen over the title of the story.

Silently she clicked the link, and a message popped up saying, "This page contains mature content not suitable for readers under the age of 17.  Click 'OK' if you are at least 17 years old." 

Ken's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull, but he didn't say anything.  He just moved the cursor over to the "OK" button and clicked on it.

As Ken skimmed her not-so-innocent little story, Akane simply sat in her chair petrified and watched her father turn brilliant shades of white and red every other paragraph.

Finally, after centuries of silent toture for Akane, he finished reading and stood up straight.

"Akane," he said lowly, apparently trying to keep his temper in check, "why are you reading things like this?"

"I…uh, er…um, a friend of mine told me to read it for her?"

She took a peep at her father's face out of the corner of his eye.  From the looks of things, he wasn't buying it.

"Akane…" he said sternly.

Darn, she hated when she was right.  'Hey.' An idea struck her. 'Maybe he won't believe the truth then.'

Aloud, she squeaked, "I, uh, I wrote it?"

"You wrote this?!"

'Me and my bright ideas.'  The girl flushed a bright crimson and meekly nodded.  She knew if she lied any further, her father would somehow find out and punish her even more severely than he would now.

"How the heck would you know about stuff like this?" he asked harshly.  "You're only fourteen, for Pete's sake!" 

Akane quickly turned around in her chair.  She knew exactly what he was implying by that question, and she was not about to let her father think that she wasn't a virgin anymore.  "It's not what you think, Dad," she defended hastily.  "I didn't do any of this stuff myself—I swear.  I got all of it by watching you and Mom—."

The indigo-haired girl immediately clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she had let slip, but it was too late.  By the look in her father's inhumanly wide eyes, she could tell that she had just dug herself a deeper grave.

"You did what?!" Ken exploded.  Even the Digidestined of Kindness could keep his cool for so long.  "You watched as Yolei and I—oh gods!"

Ken immediately started pacing around her room as an apprehensive Akane simply sat glued to her chair in dread of what her father, the former Digimon Emperor, would do to her.

After walking around a few times muttering to himself in shock, Ken came back and asked his daughter wildly, "How many times did you see us…do it?"

"Only a few times after you conceived baby Koro--that's all!" Akane yelped in her defense.  "And only when I was in desperate need of inspiration."

If Ken were a dog, he would be foaming at the mouth now as he growled, "That's it, young lady!  You're grounded for two weeks, and as long as you're under my roof, no more story-writing for you, understand?"

That wounded Akane deeply.  No more writing, ever?  She was about to stand up for her rights as an author, but the enraged look in her father's face drained away all the courage she had left.

"All right," she conceded miserably.

"Good!"  He stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him, which made Akane wince.

Seconds later, he opened the door and popped his red-faced head back in.  "But let's not tell your mother about this, okay?"

Not wanting to draw anymore of her father's wrath, she quickly nodded and waited for him to shut the door before returning to her thoughts.

_"…as long as you're under my roof, no more story-writing for you, understand?"_

She rested her head in both her hands.  "No more story-writing as long as I'm under his roof…?" she murmured.

Suddenly, Akane sat up, a light bulb going off over her head.  "But what if I'm not under his roof?"  Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulled out a black, floppy disk.  

Akane chuckled to herself.  She wasn't the daughter of the former genius Digimon Emperor for nothing.

***

G: Uh…ok…

Gwen: Gaia, is this another of your spur of the moment ideas?

Gaia: ^_^ Gee, how'd you guess?

G: *groans* You know what this means…

Gwen: Yeah, we have to work on both this and "There's No Rest for the Wicked."

G: Not only that, we might not see the next part of this any time soon.

Gaia: Hey, you don't think I'd leave my readers high and dry like that, do you?

Gwen: Well…

G: Do the words, "I wouldn't put it past you" mean anything to you?

Gaia: Not really.

G: Figures.


	2. Busted Again

The Secret Life of Akane Ichijouji

Disclaimer: (in a southern accent) Now why would eh-nee-one wanna sue lil' ol' me?  It's not like ah own Digimon or som'thin'. (G: Ok, what are you on this time, Gaia?) Why, shuga', shuga'. (G: *shakes head slowly* I just had to ask…)

A/N: And to think, this story came about because I was thinking of my high school's "no foreign floppy disks policy"… *shakes head* You'll see what I mean in this chapter.

***

Chapter 2 – Busted Again

"Could you just set those over there please, Morrie? Thanks," Detective Ken Ichijouji directed his assistant, who had just stopped by his desk with a stack of paperwork. 

He sighed as he glanced from the new pile of papers on his cabinet to the case report he had to type up on his computer.  Ken had been doing nothing but paperwork all day, and it looked like he was going to spend the rest of his afternoon doing more.   

The indigo-haired detective reached down and shook the insect digimon sleeping at his feet.  "Psst, hey, Wormmon."

"Hmmm?" Wormmon groaned awake.  Blinking crystal blue eyes up at his partner, he asked, "What is it, Ken?  Have we been assigned a new case?"

Ken shook his head.  "'Fraid not, buddy.  It looks like I'm stuck here for much longer with nothing but deskwork.  Better go on home and tell Yolei that I'm going to be late again."

Wormmon stretched out all ten of his pods.  "Should I hide all the pots this time so that she doesn't throw them at you for letting your dinner get cold?"  

Ken gave the little, green digimon a jovial smile.  "It's all right.  If Yolei can't find anything to throw at me, she might resort to using the kitchen sink."

Chuckling, Wormmon scuttled towards the elevator.  "Okay, but don't blame me when you get a black eye."

"Deal."  Ken was about to turn back to his work when he remembered something. "Oh, and Wormmon--!"

"Silk thread!"  The rookie-level digimon spit a line of sticky webbing up at the elevator button.

"--Wait for someone to press the button for you…" Ken finished deflatedly and sighed once more.  It looked like he was going to have to clean up after his partner before someone got glued to the elevator button again.

"Sorry, Ken," Wormmon apologized as he crawled into the half-filled elevator.

"It's okay." Ken stood up and was about to head over to the floor's nearest restroom to grab some wet paper towels when the phone on his desk rang.

Hoping that it would lead him to something more exciting than paperwork, the bored detective stopped and took the call.  "Hello, Detective Ken Ichijouji speaking."

"Mr. Ichijouji?  Hello, this is Mr. Morinishi, your daughter's guidance counselor at Odaiba High School."

This wasn't exactly what Ken had in mind.  Worried that Akane was in some sort of trouble, all he could think of to say was "…Oh?"

The man on the other line continued, "Yes, I was wondering if you could stop by this afternoon.  We have something to discuss about Akane's…um…extracurricular hobbies."

Ken could feel his face flush slightly, and he detected that his pulse rate had just gone up a few dozen beats.  Now he was hoping that this wasn't about what he thought it was.  "I-I'll be right there."  Nervously, he hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.  

Grabbing his long coat and briefcase, he hurriedly gathered up a few of his papers and headed for the elevator.  

On the way there, he passed by his assistant.  Half turned backwards while still walking, he called, "Morrie, something's come up with my daughter.  If I don't come back by five, fax some of that stuff to my home, and I'll look it over and come in early tomorrow morning."

"No problem," the young man replied.  

"Thanks." Still agitated, Ken was reaching for the down button on the elevator when he heard Morrie shout to him.

"Detective--!"

"Yes?" Ken looked over his shoulder as he pressed the button.

"--Watch out for Wormmon's silk…"

Ken snapped his head back around and looked down to find his right index finger stuck to the elevator button.  "Oh, crud, Morrie--?"

"Yeah, I know, hot water with lots of soap and some paper towels," his assistant ran off as fast as he could to retrieve the necessary cleaning materials.

Why did he have a feeling that today was not going to be a good day for him?  

~~~

Why did she have a feeling that this was going to be the worst day of her life?

Akane anxiously drummed her fingers on the cold, plastic armrest of her chair.  She was trying to drown out what should have been a quiet ticking of the clock across the room but which was sounding more and more like a death toll for her every minute.

Her face felt as if it were on fire, and her stomach chose a fine time to practice somersaults.  She was sure she was going to be sick.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?  A cup of water perhaps?"  Mr. Morinishi offered from behind his desk on the other side of the tiny office.  He was a short, middle-aged man with glasses and a bald spot that students swore grew larger by the year amongst his short black hair.

"No, I'll be fine," Akane mechanically answered.

A sudden knock on the door nearly made her jump out of her skin.

"That must be your father," the guidance counselor chirped and stood up to get the door to his right.

'Wonderful…' the fourteen-year-old thought sarcastically.

"Ah, come in, Mr. Ichijouji," Mr. Morinishi greeted and shook the shaky hand of a flustered Ken.  "Please, have a seat there next to your daughter."

As Ken pulled up one of the cheap, plastic and metal chairs, he gave Akane a look that clearly asked, "What have you done now?"

The indigo-haired girl just blushed pinker and tried to avoid eye contact. 

Once Ken was seated in front of the counselor's desk, with Akane stubbornly remaining where she was near the back of the room, Mr. Morinishi said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to come in."

'No, I'm here to get an ice cream cone,' Ken sardonically thought, but he just weakly smiled and nodded.

The stout counselor cleared his throat.  "As you know, it's in our computer policy that any external floppy disks are strictly forbidden to be used in the school's computers for risk of viruses…"

The gears in Ken's brain started to turn rapidly.  'Uh-oh, floppy disks have only enough memory to store small files like documents.  Documents can contain stories.  Akane isn't allowed to work on her stories at home.  School is not at home.  Crud…!'

Inadvertently, he turned around and shot a glare at his daughter, who was currently in the process of making herself as small as possible.

"…The teacher on duty was too late to stop her from using her disk, and by the time she had gotten there, Akane had already opened one of her…erm…what did she call them? Oh, yes, stories."

Even though his head was face-forward towards the counselor, Ken could sense Akane cringing even more from where she sat.  Almost as nervous as she was, Ken clenched and unclenched one of his fists, hoping beyond hope that they hadn't read one of her stories.

"Unfortunately with that…document…came a new virus, which has now been found to be acquired through ads on high traffic sites.  From what the computer technicians tell me, the virus is unwittingly downloaded when a person loads a page with an infected ad and spreads to all of the computer's files, programs, documents, etc.  It isn't too harmful, mind you; it just tends to make the computer freeze up at random times.  And well, it just happened to freeze the computer she was working on while she was in the middle of editing her document…"

Ken's eyes went as wide as saucers, and he could have sworn he heard Akane whimpering behind him.

"I don't know if you're aware of the content of those documents or not, but from what I hear, the teacher was deeply…disturbed by what she read on the screen at the time."

Even though it was a nice, autumn day outside, Ken could have sworn it was the hottest, driest day of summer.  He suddenly felt the urge to loosen his tie so that he could cool down and get more air.

"We hate to do this to such a bright, promising student, but we're going to have to suspend her from school for two weeks for violating our computer policy and for damaging school property."

Ken looked down and nodded.  "I understand," he answered in a dangerously composed voice.  

Relieved that this seemed to have gone over better than expected, Mr. Morinishi concluded, "Good.  In the meantime, I suggest you have a serious talk with your daughter and then bring her in for some counseling regarding her 'stories.'" 

In the back of the room, Akane immediately shot up out of her seat, a shocked look plastered all over her face.  "C-counseling?" she sputtered out in disbelief.  "I thought I was just going to be suspended!"

"My dear," Mr. Morinishi said over Ken's shoulder, "you have to admit that the content of what you've written has made us wonder what's going on with you outside of school.  I'm sure your father would agree that perhaps you should seek some professional--"

"That won't be necessary," Ken interrupted him lowly and stood up with his head still bent down and wavy hair covering his eyes.  "I'm sure that what I have to say to her will set her straight."  With that, he lifted his head and turned around, his stern gaze boring into Akane's uneasy eyes.

Seeing the flashes of lightning in his twin indigo orbs, Akane started to wonder whether she should thank her father later or start praying for her immortal soul. 

She gulped.  "You know dad, maybe Mr. Morinishi's right--"

"Let's go, Akane.  You're officially suspended now, remember?"  Ken said sternly and started leading her towards the door by the arm.

As he pushed her out and hastily proceeded to follow, the agitated detective felt a light tapping on his shoulder.

"Um…if you don't mind my asking, Mr. Ichijouji…" Mr. Morinishi started.  When Ken turned his head around to face him, the short counselor stretched up and whispered a long question in the younger man's ear.

Ken's eyes widened, and his face instantly flushed crimson.  "No, we do not own a whip or chains!" he defensively snapped at Mr. Morinishi.  "And even if we did, I would never use them like _that_ on my wife." 

With a huff and a likewise blushing Akane in tow, Detective Ichijouji quickly stomped to the nearest exit towards his car.

They were going to have to have a serious talk all right.

***

G: *is putting her clothes in a suitcase*   
Gwen: *walks in* Whatcha doing, G?   
G: What does it look like, 'lil Miss Nosy?  I'm packing, of course.   
Gwen: Well, yeah, I can see that , but what for?   
G: Duh!  I'm sick of working for Gaia and helping her out with her spur of the moment ideas.  I'm quitting.   
Gwen: (incredulously) You're what?!?   
G: You heard me.  I'm finding another author to be a muse for. *grabs her cap and suitcase and heads out the door*   
Gwen: But what do I tell Gaia?   
G: Whatever you want, just so long as it involves me leaving. *slams the door behind her*   
Gaia: *strolls in* Hey, Gwen, have you seen G around?  I need her to check if this dialogue is in character for Ken.  If she doesn't, I'm not feeding either of you for a week.   
Gwen: (whimpering quietly) ….Why me…? 


	3. The Talk

The Secret Life of Akane Ichijouji

Disclaimer: Okay, G, you're up for the disclaimer this time. *hears crickets chirping* G? Where are you? It's your turn to say, "Digimon isn't mine." Humph! Now where could that muse be...?

***

Chapter 3-The Talk

All through the drive home and the walk up to the apartment, neither father nor daughter spoke to each other. Even when Ken Ichijouji's iron grip on his daughter's wrist made her wince in pain as he dragged her along, the girl simply bit her lip and held it in, fearing that anything she said would anger her father further. 

Not as if she could imagine how it could get worse, though...

He entered the apartment noisily and stormed past a puzzled Yolei, who was carrying a crying baby Koro. Neither of the silent pair bothered to answer her flustered questions as Ken hauled Akane into her room and slammed the door behind them.

Finally letting go of her, Detective Ichijouji gave his daughter a slight shove towards her bed and commanded, "Sit down!"

Normally Akane would have bitten back that she was no dog to be ordered around, but in this case she thought it wiser to make an exception.

No sooner had she done as she was told, Ken burst out, "What the heck were you thinking?!"

Akane shrank back, feeling the walls of her room shake at the incensed man's roar. Now she could definitely relate to the digimon her father had enslaved as a kid.

"Bringing your stories to school, infecting their computers, making your teachers think those things of us!" Ken growled, pacing around the room much in the same manner he had the night before. "Words can't even describe how...how humiliating this is!"

"I-I-I..." Akane stammered, grasping desperately for anything to say to calm her father down.

"You-you-you what?" His fiery cerulean eyes burned into hers.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

"Like heck you thought! No idiot would have even been that stupid and pulled what you did!" he snapped.

This came as a stab to the girl's heart, and she made no effort to hide that she was deeply hurt by the criticism.

Despite the fog of anger shrouding his eyes, Ken saw this in her pained expression and immediately realized what he had just said. He turned his head away and walked to the opposite side of the room to collect himself.

For a few moments, in contrast to the previous clamor, the only sound in the room was Ken's deep breathing to calm himself down.

"...Akane..." the indigo-haired man said in a low voice, "why?"

The fourteen-year-old girl blinked. Why what? Why what she did at school?

"Well...you wouldn't let me write at home, so I thought maybe if I wrote them at school..." she trailed off, seeing her father make no motion to confirm or refute that that was what he wanted to hear.

After a minute, he shook his head slowly. "No, that's not what I meant..." His voice was surprisingly gentler, which took Akane aback. He slowly walked over to her chair, pulled it up in front of her, and sat down. "Why do you write those kinds of stories?"

Akane was at a loss for words. Not only had he suddenly stopped going Emperor on her, but now he was trying to understand her? After some thinking, she answered, "I guess...writing's just something I enjoy doing. And there are people that read my stories and like them. They say so in those reviews, and apparently more people like the kind I write now."

Ken sighed. "Akane, did it ever occur to you why I don't want you to those stories?"

"Uh, 'cause it involves you and mom having..."

"Right," he cut her off and tried to keep himself from blushing. "Akane, that's very personal stuff. I mean, how would you like it if someone were watching you and your, um, husband--you are not doing this before you are married and over 22 years old, got it?--do what we do in private and write about it in public? Even if you do change or...add things...it's still based on what me and your mother don't want anyone else to know about. Do you see my point?"

"Yeah, I guess. Okay, but what if I stop writing about you guys and, um, make up my own characters for my lemons? I think my readers would still like those."

"Well, uh..." Ken scratched the back of his neck nervously. "That's another problem..."

"What? I mean it doesn't invade your guys' privacy, and I am free to write what I want, right?"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a...moral...thing."

"Moral thing?" Apparently such an issue had never crossed Akane's mind.

"Yeah, it's like...you know, distributing porn on the Internet."

"Oh..." The young girl looked down. "I see your point."

"Uh, you don't happen to do that, too, right?" Ken inquired.

His daughter shot him a glare. "Dad!"

"Just making sure!" The indigo-haired man put up both hands in front of him defensively.

Akane sighed. "Darn, you just had to go and play with my morality like that, didn't you?"

"Comes with the job. Remind me to give you a copy of the manual some time." A small smile formed on the Digidestined of Kindness' face, which induced a similar smile to appear on his daughter's.

"Fine, I'll write clean from now on." She sighed again, more heavily this time. "But I got so many reviews from my lemons," she lamented, "much more than my first adventure or romance fics."

Ken placed a comforting hand on Akane's shoulder. "Trust me--you're not losing much. From those reviews I read the other night, I think most of your readers were just saying those things to get you to write more of...that kind of stuff. If I were a writer, I'd prefer to have one insightful review rather than dozens of poorly-spelled, superficial ones."

"Yeah, I guess you're right...I hate when you guys are right, you know?"

Ken simply gave her a smug grin. 

"Heh, okay, Dad. I'll give my clean fics another try." Akane's smile broadened. "But just to warn you, I might fall back on my lemons if my ego takes a nose-dive."

"Well, just give those stories a chance first. Then we'll see if we need another talk, deal?"

"Deal."

***

Somewhere on the highway... 

G: *sees a truck and jerks her thumb out hitchhiker style*

Truck: *stops next to her*

G: * climbs into the back and sits down beside an indigo-haired girl with glasses*

Girl: So where are you headed?

G: Anywhere where there's an author that needs a new muse.

Girl: (eyes sparkling) What luck! I'm searching for muses.

G: Really? *raises eyebrow warily* What's your name? 

Girl: My name's Akane, but everyone on FFN knows me as "Kaiser'slittleprincess."

G: *scratches head* That sounds familiar...*shrugs* Oh well, I guess I'll stick with you for the time being.

Akane: Perfecto! Now, at the next stop I need you to go online and find me all these digimon's evolutions. *pulls out a list that unravels to 5 meters long* Afterward, you can help me brainstorm ideas for my first action fic, and then you're going to help me proofread and revise it...

G: (groaning to herself) Why me...?


	4. We Have Come to Terms

The Secret Life of Akane Ichijouji

Disclaimer: Whoa, okay, just what did I used to say in these things…? Digimon isn't mine or something or other…?

A/N: I wonder how many readers there still are around here….. *sees a tumbleweed roll by* Yeah, it's been quite awhile, ne? If you haven't caught on my new speech patterns, I've been hanging out with some great friends on IRC when I haven't been doing schoolwork, so….yeah, it's been quite awhile since I actually wrote anything, much less came on FFN. And I even missed my 2-year anniversary! (Go me. -_-) Stupid summer research…Anyway, here's the final chapter in this story. Sorry if it isn't as good as the previous chapters…Like I said before, it's been awhile since I did any writing…^_^;;;

Hmm, I wonder where my muses went…

***

Chapter 4-We Have Come to Terms

Akane Ichijouji, 14-year-old fanfiction authoress, rhythmically typed on her keyboard, her latest one-shot idea pouring out of her head down through her fingers like a freely flowing river. So preoccupied was the indigo-haired girl in her story that she didn't notice the tall shadow falling across her desk. So preoccupied, she didn't sense the large hand reaching out toward her…

"Akane?" came a voice as the hand came down upon her shoulder.

"AHH!" Her intense concentration suddenly broken, the startled girl shrieked and practically jumped out of her seat. Upon hearing her partner's scream, the sleeping Poromon on the edge of the bed suddenly awoke and followed suit, leaping up into the girl's arms while yelling his tiny lungs out. 

"Hey, hey, calm down you two! It's just me," the same voice assured.

Clinging to each other, the girl and her partner Digimon stopped screaming for just a second to see who the intruder was.

"Oh, uh…hi, Dad," Akane laughed nervously and put a hand behind her head. "I…er…kinda didn't see you come in." 

The indigo-haired man just smiled. "So how did that last story of yours go, Akane?"

A wide grin appeared on his daughter's face. "Pretty well, actually. I didn't get as many reviews as I used to, but they sound much more intelligent than my previous ones. Here, take a look!" While the Poromon hopped on top of her monitor, she sat down at the computer and opened up the web-browser to the reviews page for her latest fanfic, "On a Date with Destiny".

Shinegami-kun

OMQ, that fic was awesome! I love what you did with the characters. It was so kawaii too! ^^ Keep up the good work, k?

Minerva

Refreshing to have nice, clean romance stories here. Your grammar could have been better in some places, but the plot was nice and simple enough to follow. Hope to be seeing more from you. Great job! ^_^

Ken's­­_Mistress

Nice job! I love this fic! It was so cool how you brought those two together at the end! I can't wait to see more!

"Not bad…" Ken murmured as he read over the reviews. "You got five nice ones, and definitely much better spelt than the previous ones…"

"Dad…" Akane shook her head slowly. Is that all he could think about? 

"But this one…" he started, pointed to the last review.

Woodendog 

WTF?! were da lemon?!?!?!? u suxx0r u r dump!!! Wat happon 2 it???

"…isn't quite as nice."

Akane sweatdropped. "Yeah, he reviewed all my other lemons, so I guess he was expecting this to be another one of those kinds of stories…But I guess I kinda have to expect that, changing gears and all."

"Heh, well, as those other reviews said, great job, Akane," Ken beamed at her. "I took a look at your stories too, and you made this detective proud."

"Awww…thanks, Dad!" She blushed and stood up to give him a quick hug before turning back to her current work. "Oh, by the way, I'm experimenting with other types of fanfics too. If you loved my romance fics, I think you'll also be interested in this next one." 

"Oh? What kind of story is it?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

A strange grin appeared on the young girl's face that unsettled Detective Ichijouji. "It's a yaoi fic."

"Ya-yaoi?" He sputtered. "A-as in men falling in love with each other…?" 

"Yup!" Akane brightly nodded and scrolled through her work-in-progress. "I'm in the middle of this one about you and Mr. Motomiya."

Ken felt his head getting dizzy. "M-me and Da-da-da…" he trailed off.

"That's right! I'm putting you guys in a war-ridden country and--" She didn't finish her sentence, though, as she heard a loud thunk on the ground behind her. "Dad? Dad…"

Akane turned around to find that her father had fallen unconscious onto the floor. "Hunh, he fainted…" She shrugged. "Well, I didn't hear any objections from him about it, so…" With that, her fingers resumed their former occupation of typing out her latest story. 

"I bet he's going to flip when he reads this!" she giggled and continued working away into the peaceful evening.

***

G: *trudges in, disheveled and covered with hay* (grumbling) So much for being Akane's muse. Man, that girl's a slave driver; good thing I escaped while I could.

Gwen: *rushes into the room* G, thank goodness you're back! Gaia hasn't fed me ever since you left.

Gaia: *walks in* Ah, there you are, G? Where have you been?

G: *picks some straw out of her hair* Oh, just hitching a ride with some chickens, that's all.

Gaia: *gives G a puzzled look but just shrugs* Okay, whatever. Now that you're back, I need you to look up these Digimon's names and attacks *pulls out a 10 meter long list* plus their partners' names, and you still need to check the dialogue in this last one here….

G: o_O Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea after all…*faints*

A/N: Yay! Another story finally done! (G: You know what that means…) Uh…? (Gwen: The special thanks?) Oh, right…uh…*scrolls through the reviews page* Can't I just say "Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuck with this story this whole time"? (G and Gwen: NO!) ^_^; Fine, fine…Thanks goes out to (in no particular order) Ken's luver, Sylvyr Elf, Authoress*Crest, Lady Tiger LiLy, Fordina, Night Sky, and "The Price is Right" Fan for the reviews. Also, special thanks to my IRC friends: Shimegami-chan, Cyberdramon, and Goldenrody for beta-reading and/or telling me to stop timing and get back to my fics. ^_^; And…I think that's it….Sorry if I forgot anyone! (G: Hey, how come you never thank us?) You're my muses…you're supposed to help me without thanks…. (Gwen: I think that's not fair!) Since when has being a muse been fair? (G and Gwen: Point taken. -_-)


End file.
